Visualization systems that handle large amounts of data typically cluster the data for display. Methods for location-based clustering are known in the art. For example, in a Thesis entitled “Geocluster: Server-side clustering for mapping in Drupal based on Geohash,” Jun. 2, 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference, Dabernig describes a server-side clustering solution for mapping in Drupal based on Geohash. Some search engines support location-based searching. For example, Elasticsearch is an open source product offered by Elasticsearch (Los Altos, Calif.) that implements a real-time search and analytics engine and supports geo-location-based queries.